Some users of display devices are sensitive to bright light and/or to sudden changes in brightness. When these users watch videos or other frame-based image content, the eyes may be irritated by some portions of the video. Past solutions have included dimming the entire video, however this may lower contrast and make it difficult to notice detail in dark frames of the video.